


Just Can't Get Enough/Just Can't Get Enough 2

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Ianto is thinking about Jack<br/>Rating: NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Can't Get Enough

 

When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head  
And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough  
All the things you do to me and everything you said  
And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough   
  
Ianto was stood leaning against the wall of the hub watching Jack, he was just out of his line of sight and knew unless Jack came down from his office he wouldn't know he was there. They were alone in the hub, it was late evening and the others had gone home for the night, unless something set the rift monitor off. For now all was quiet and Ianto was lost in his thoughts as he watched Jack as he spoke on the phone.

He had no idea who Jack was speaking to, but the look on Jack's face was one of boredom and a little aggravation. Ianto wished he could see Jack's face up closer, look in to those gorgeous blue and and let himself drown in them. Was there such a thing as perfect eyes he wondered, if so then he was pretty damn sure Jack had them.

His thoughts turned to Jack's mouth, the lips. How he loved those lips, the way they felt when Jack kissed him. He remembered the first time Jack had kissed him, it felt a little strange as somehow mens lips didn't seem the same as womens when you kissed them, despite them not looking much different. He smiled to himself as he imagined Jack's lips in his now, it was like he could almost taste them.

Jack's mouth, oh how he loved Jack's mouth. He loved the unique taste of Jack when he slipped his tongue into it, it was such an intimate feeling. Jack's mouth on his neck, he sighed as he thought of Jack nibbling on the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulders, of Jack sucking and biting it, leaving his mark as the small pleasurable pain swept through his body.

The way Jack's mouth felt as he kissed and sucked down his body, waiting in anticipation for the moment Jack took his cock into his mouth. The wonderful way Jack's mouth felt, warm and wet as he sucked and, oh yes, Jack's tongue. Ianto groaned softly to himself as he thought of Jack's tongue, at the thought of what Jack could do with it while his cock was buried deep in Jack's mouth.

The way Jack's tongue teased and caressed his cock as he sucked, as Ianto fucked his mouth. Ianto put the coffee mug down, worried he might drop it. He touched his lips slight with his fingers before trailing them down his own body, over his clothes till they reached his crotch where his hand closed over his own hardness. Just thinking of Jack's touch could have such a wonderful effect on him.

As he rubbed his erection through the fabric of his clothes he thought about Jack's hands, strong hands that could be so soft and gentle on his body. The fingers that toyed with his nipples, wrapped around his cock and slid into his arse. Ianto became aware that he's breathing was getting a little faster as his other hand unbuckled his belt and opened the button of his trousers and slipped inside, beneath the fabric of his trousers and briefs.

Ianto glanced up at Jack's office again, Jack's expression had changed. He must be on a different call, he was smiling and laughing. Ianto loved that laugh of Jack's, it was so infectious. As he stroked his own cock slowly beneath his clothes his mind went back to Jack's body, to Jack's cock. He smiled at the thought of how he loved it in his mouth, the taste of it, that wonderful feeling as Jack came in his mouth, down his throat, the unique taste of Jack's very essence.

The feel of Jack's cock inside him, buried inside his arse, filling him completely. Oh how he loved that feeling, the feeling of Jack pounding into him. The sensation of Jack coming inside him, was there anything better? Not that he could think of, but then his mind was losing control of coherent thought as his hand worked faster on his cock, then again maybe something just as good, Jack's arse. His cock in Jack, thrusting ball deep into Jack, feeling Jack's orgasm around his cock.

Ianto braced himself against the wall with his free hand as the other worked his cock harder and faster, Ianto bit his lip as he came to stop himself crying out. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he cleaned himself up, as he did so he could see Jack was off the phone now and apparently reading something on a piece of paper.

Ianto's cock was already starting to twitch again, as he looked at Jack. Thinking about Jack and what he did to him was one thing, actually having Jack doing it was even better. He needed Jack, needed to feel him inside him. Ianto slipped off his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled them up slightly before rearranging his trousers then headed up to Jack's office.

As he stepped inside Jack looked up, without saying a word Ianto walked over to him, took the paper from his hand and pulled him from his chair. He kissed him hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue between Jack's lips but not feeling any resistance as his hand went to Jack's crotch. Jack's hands went around him, one into his hair, the other to his arse as they kissed and caressed till they had to part for air.

'Fuck me.' Ianto told Jack.

I really Just can't get enough of him, he thought to himself as Jack started to open the remaining buttons of his shirt.

The End.


	2. Just Can't Get Enough 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack is watching Ianto - Sunday Smut  
> Rating: NC17

Jack was bored, he was meant to be going through the paperwork Ianto had given him. Most of it just needed reading through and signing, he wasn't even sure if Ianto was still there, the rest of the team had left a while ago now.

Jack made a half hearted attempt to get back to the work before him before realising he wasn't concentrating on what he was reading and had no idea what he said. He placed the document back on his desk and lent back in his chair.

Making a decision that took all of thirty seconds he sat back up and turned his monitor on, tapping into the CCTV feeds from around the hub, flicking quickly between them till he found what he was looking for. Ianto, he was down in the archives.

Jack watched him as he rifled through filing cabinets, putting things in, taking things out. Seemed to Jack it had to be the most boring tedious job there was at Torchwood. He watched as Ianto stripped off his Jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Leaning back in his chair again he watched as Ianto bent over to retrieve something from the floor, giving Jack a birds eye view of Ianto's perfect arse, encased in his tight suit trousers in the process. Jack gave a little sigh of disappointment as Ianto stood back up again.

Ianto's arse wasn't the only thing he liked to look at, there were lots of things about Mr Ianto Jones he liked, more than liked, adored. He looked intently at the images on the monitor, he focused on Ianto's face.

Ianto was just so beautiful to look at, those gorgeous eyes for a start, he loved to look into them as Ianto was about to come. Ianto's shone with passion at the moment, just before he closed them in ecstasy as he came.

Then there was Ianto's mouth, such a perfect mouth. Perfect for kissing, he loved the feel of Ianto's lips on his own, perfect for nibbling, that feeling of them on his neck as Ianto kissed that wonderful spot where his neck met his shoulder.

And when those perfect lips were joined by his teeth as they gave him a love bite, that feeling of pleasure and pain that swept through his body as Ianto marked him. He sometimes wished that the mark would remain for more than a few hours.

Oh and the effect those lips and teeth could have on the rest of his body, he could almost feel them on his nipples now as he thought about it, his hand moved to his chest, his fingers finding his nipples already hard under the tips of them.

Jack let his attention go back to the screen as his touched the sensitive nipples through the fabric of both his shirts. Ianto had now removed his tie and had undone the top few buttons of his shirt. Although the CCTV picture wasn't perfect he could make out the soft hair that covered Ianto's chest, the sight of them always did wonderful things to him.

Jack turned his thoughts back to Ianto's mouth, a mouth perfect for sucking his cock. And Ianto's tongue, how could he have forgotten Ianto's tongue? That was a major part of Ianto's mouth, Ianto's tongue in his mouth, teasing his nipples, his cock as he mouth sucked and on god yes, the feel of it in his arse.

Jack's hands fumbled with his belt, fumbling as he tried desperately to get it and his trousers open. After what seemed like a lifetime he slid his hands beneath his trousers and briefs, grasping his cock as he watched Ianto bend over again right in view of the CCTV camera. If Jack didn't know better he'd have sworn Ianto was doing it deliberately, maybe he was, at this point he really didn't care he was enjoying the view too much.

Jack realised he was getting distracted from going through all the things he adored about Ianto again, he settled on thinking about Ianto's cock, now that was a good thought to have in his head. Ianto's cock in his mouth, the feel of it in his mouth. He loved to have it in his mouth, the taste, the feel, that feeling as Ianto came in his mouth, the taste of his very being.

Ianto's come trickling down his throat like liquid silk when he swallowed, such a great sensation. Ianto's cock in his arse, a feeling he would never tire of. The feeling of it filling him, the way it moved inside him as Ianto thrust into him.

Jack slipped his over hand into his trousers, trying to reach for his balls but his trousers and other hand making this impossible. Jack removed both hands and lifted his hips enough for him to push both his trousers and briefs down lower, just past his hips.

Jack placed his hand back round his throbbing neglected cock, his over now able to cup his balls, fondling them as he tried to keep his eyes on Ianto as he touched himself. Thoughts now back to Ianto's perfect arse.

Perfect in every way an arse could be and just begging to be fucked, something Jack liked to do at every opportunity. Jack could have sworn he just saw Ianto wink at him via the CCTV, but maybe he just imagined it.

Ianto was now rifling through a filing cabinet drawer, just low enough for him to have to bed over. He seemed to be spending a very long time looking for whatever it was he was trying to find. Jack's mind lost all train of thought as he gazed at Ianto's arse.

Jack slumped down further in his seat, the hand on his balls moving lower between his legs as his fingers found the entrance to his own arse. He teased the tight ring of muscle with his index finger as he hand stroked his cock as little faster.

It wasn't enough, lifting his hand to his mouth he coated his fingers with saliva and put them back between his legs, breaching himself with a finger he hissed a little at the slight pain before his finger slid in fully.

He added a second before the wetness dried, finding his own prostate. He gasped breathlessly as one hand stroked his cock and the other fucked him with his own fingers. He was so close to coming now.

Jack couldn't concentrate on the monitor at all now, he closed his eyes and pictured Ianto in his head, images of Ianto kissing him, sucking him, fucking him as his hands and fingers worked faster and harder on his cock and inside his arse, letting out a loud gasp of pleasure as he came over his hand.

He waited till his body stopped shuddering in pleasure before he moved either hand, cleaning up the mess he had made as best he could with the tissues he always kept handy now in his desk drawer. He just can't get enough of Ianto Jones, there was no question about it.

Rearranging his clothes he left his office and headed for the archives, finding Ianto quickly he grabbed him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him deeply as his passion began to mount again.  
'Fuck me.' He told Ianto breathlessly.

Ianto kissed him again as his hands started on the buttons of Jack's shirt.

The end.


End file.
